


【然访】恰柠檬鸡

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 就OOC嘛 一如既往的OOC但是沈浩然的傻绝对不是我杜撰的 嗯DIRTYTALK





	【然访】恰柠檬鸡

**Author's Note:**

> 就OOC嘛 一如既往的OOC   
> 但是沈浩然的傻绝对不是我杜撰的 嗯  
> DIRTYTALK

高档的法式餐厅飘扬着小提琴优雅的弦音，侍者小心翼翼的撤下主菜，还时不时地偷瞄桌位两边的帅哥。

在这种地方工作久了也算是见过不少世面，可这一左一右面对面坐着的精英帅哥着实让她有点想要抛弃自己的职业素养花痴一番。

嗯？这个戴眼镜的帅哥是对他们的料理不满意吗，还剩那么多？

“先生，这盘确定需要收走吗？”

“嗯…，烟熏三文鱼很不错，只是我没什么胃口。”高访努力稳住自己，夹紧屁股，不让不该发出的声音溢出他令人迷醉的微笑唇。

“好的，那接下来就为您上甜品，请您稍等。”

侍者收走了餐盘，恋恋不舍的又瞥了帅哥两眼，转身去服务下一桌。这个奇怪的高中生今晚已经点了三份柠檬鸡排了，虽然也挺帅气的，可是感觉好像脑子不太好使的样子。

“高总，你真的没事吧？”齐勋小口小口地咀嚼着舒芙蕾，对他的味觉来说，这东西确实有点太甜了，没想到金融界赫赫有名的浅宇CFO居然会如此嗜甜，这与之前几次见面几乎砍了他10%设计款还尖锐指出一些与产品不符的设计理念的高访真的是同一个人吗？

不过小高总今天看起来确实不太对，虽然已经确认过很多次对方都说没事，可这一头的虚汗可不会作假。

高访礼貌性的笑了笑，没想到体内的东西却一下子震得更快，仿佛有生命一般肆意跳动，有一个还险些顶到他的前列腺，“唔…没事，没事，可能是吃了点生冷…生冷的东西，肠胃有点不太舒服。”

“那我先送你回去吧。”齐勋看着高访确实不太好。

“没事的，我自己可以走。”高访做戏做全套，捂住胃部假装不是被跳蛋顶的欲求不满而是真的肠胃不适一般，缓缓地站起来准备去拿自己的西装外套，谁知齐勋已经先他一步接过外套搀扶着他的手。

完了！

下一秒，体内的两个跳蛋完全失控，高访知道自己那个爱吃醋的小恋人一定是调到了最高档。如果不是小提琴手还在卖力的工作，他甚至怀疑齐勋会听到从他体内传来的嗡嗡声。为了掩饰尴尬，高访假意咳嗽，“咳咳，齐总，这次浅宇展会的设计就交给你了……嗯咳…这个展会对我们拿下欧洲市场真的很重要，就劳您多多费心了。”

“放心，我下周就亲自去德国会场踩点，保证会交出让您和占总满意的答卷。”

高访自觉已经很难再集中思绪与之寒暄，只想快些道别将体内两颗造孽的玩意儿拿出来。而他也没有注意到此刻的自己有多么妩媚，快感染红了薄唇和耳尖，眼波流转仿佛氤氲了一层雾气。

“高总真的不用我送吗？”齐勋咽了咽口水，脑中瞬间浮现出业界对他的美称——浅宇之花，他这个高铁指南都险些要稳不住心神。

——“不用！”

在齐勋还盯着高访的唇无法挪开视线的时候，一道年轻的声线无端插了进来，“不牢费心，我会带叔叔回去的！”

高中生.....?

恍神间，齐勋手上属于高访的条纹西装已经被来人接手，同样被巧妙夺走的还有那个“病弱”的美人。

“你是？”齐勋疑惑的问道，他方才听沈浩然唤高访作叔叔？可高总看起来并不像是有那么大一个侄子的年纪啊。

难道…？

齐勋又想起来另一个坊间谣传——浅宇之花有一个秘密小情人。

“我是.....”

“他是我一个忘年交的儿子。”高访夺过沈浩然的话头，幸好方才对方出现的时候就已经将跳蛋停了，让他可以顺畅的说完这句话，“本来说好晚上带他去吃冰淇淋，结果我忘了，所以来找我了。”

“哦，这样啊，那我就不便再打扰了。”齐勋也并非不会察言观色之人，这小子看他的眼神就跟仇人似的，既然高访也有意隐瞒他又何必追根究底，只是这个小孩气FUFU的表情着实可爱。

难怪高访这样的人也会中招，想到自己那被砍了设计费突然心起一计。

齐勋故意拍了拍高访的肩膀，以从未有过的温柔口吻开口道，“小访，那我们下次见面再谈~”

果然，从小朋友的方向射来两道镭射视线，齐勋觉得自己可能知道了些什么，又转头假装语重心长的对这个还为知晓名字的小朋友说道。“小朋友，你高叔叔身体不舒服，你就不要任性要吃东西了，快点带他回去休息吧。叔叔就先回去了，好好照顾小访啊~”

高访轻轻咂嘴，这个齐勋，看来也不是什么好惹的主，这下他铁定被然然搞死。

被摔在酒店大床上的时候，跳蛋还在卖力的工作，刺激着已经被好好照顾了一晚的肠穴。沈浩然三两下扯开自己的校服领带，甩开校服外套，爬上了床。少年浑身散发着青春的味道，抢眼的发色总是让高访联想到自己最爱的红酒，两者皆让他迷醉不已。

“然然.....嗯...帮我拿出来吧........”高访是聪明人，知道什么时候该强势，什么时候该示弱。

明明跳蛋在高访屁股里，可沈浩然却皱着一张脸，好像他才是受了天大委屈的那个人，“叔叔，你明明答应我不再见他的。”

“这次真的是没办法，德国那边的展会目前还是公司机密，只能由我出面。”高访不知道沈浩然怎么会对齐勋有那么大的敌意，当务之急还是要先将屁股里的跳蛋拿出来，“然然........嗯…叔叔想要你.........我们不要聊别的男人了....叔叔里面都湿透了……啊唔…想要然然的进来....”

“我看都是借口!”沈浩然居然不上当，丰润的唇嘟起来，俯视着被他压在身下满面潮红的男人。一想到刚才那个叫什么齐勋的男人用色眯眯的视线盯着他的高访，他就好像恰了无数只柠檬一样，心口酸的不行，“他明明就对你图谋不轨，他还叫你小访！！！”

高访真是有理说不清，谁知道那个齐勋发什么疯，明明吃饭的时候一口一个高总，反而偏偏在沈浩然面前叫他什么鬼的小访，谁是你的小访。

本来沈浩然对齐勋就带着几分敌意，不知道从哪里（管惕：我什么都不知道）听说他今天要和齐勋吃饭后更是死缠烂打的一定要跟来，还在他屁股里塞了跳蛋。美其名曰如果它震动了，就说明自己不开心了。他的屁股告诉他，沈浩然确实不开心了一整晚！

“你为什么不说话...还是说你也对他有意思.........所以...所以才想瞒着我和他吃烛光晚餐.....还说说笑笑.....”高访短暂的沉默被醋意满满的沈浩然理解为另一层意思，人前拽酷的小狼狗突然湿了眼眶。

高访一见小恋人泫然欲泣的模样就瞬间心软了，天知道他躲过了大半个浅宇的女员工却没躲过这个横冲直撞的小狗崽，也顾不得他才是被惩罚的那个，赶紧用手捧住沈浩然的脸颊送上几个软软的亲吻。

“我怎么会对他有意思呢，他又没有你那么可爱，我们真的只是聊工作。”

“聊什么工作，也说出来让我笑笑！”沈浩然其实也没有真的那么怀疑高访，可是见到比自己大十几岁的恋人谈笑风生的陌生模样，他就是嫉妒。

“都是些无聊的事儿，说了你也不.....不感兴趣....”高访本想说你也不懂，可不字才一脱口，就见到沈浩然神色微变，眼眶一下子就蓄满了泪水。

“对！我是听不懂....呜呜.....我是傻子高中生....什么都不懂只会吃喝玩乐......实在没办法…嗝……只能犯傻卖萌讨你喜欢.....”高访真的没想到沈浩然会突然爆发，豆大的泪水帕塔啪塔滴落在他的衬衫上，小朋友哭的脸都皱了起来，仿佛要将内心所有的委屈宣泄出来，“.....我......嗝....我就是没那个叫齐勋的好.....没他聪明能干......没他能力强........嗝......年纪轻轻就开独立的工作室.....呜呜......我只是一个连做到考试及格都很困难的高中生.....嗝.......我配不上你...你那么好......我也知道......你早晚会醒悟发现有比我更好的人.......嗝...我听不懂你的那些专业术语......呜呜........可是我是真的真的好喜欢你.......高访……嗝......你不要喜欢别人好不好....不要看别人好不好......”

小朋友哭的眼圈、鼻头都红了，甚至还冒着鼻涕泡，顾不得体内还在折磨他的两个跳蛋。高访撑着身体坐起来抱住沈浩然，用昂贵的衬衫抹去不停流下的泪水。沈浩然方才的哭诉一字一句都是曾经他不经意向对方提起夸奖齐勋的好，当时他也没多想只不过是见到年纪相仿的创业者的惺惺相惜，没想到全都被沈浩然惦记上了。

他的小朋友总是在这种小地方过于在意，说到底还是对他自己没自信吧，你听听这说的这叫什么话，什么配不上。

高访心疼的不行，亲吻着沈浩然红肿的双眼，“然然你说什么傻话，叔叔看起来像是见一个爱一个的人吗？既然已经选了你就不会再去看别人，再去喜欢别人了。叔叔答应你，以后不会再单独和齐勋见面了，都带着你好不好。”

“呜呜呜.....你还想要和....嗝.....和他见面........？”

“哦哦哦，不见了不见了，爱谁见谁见。”哄孩子第一位，高访缩手抽出一截袖子抵住沈浩然的鼻子，“然然乖，不哭了，这次是叔叔的错，来擤一下。”

沈浩然听话的用力哼了下鼻子，反正有没有鼻涕高访不知道，他只知道这件衬衫肯定是不能要了。

说了不少好话，废了九牛二虎之力才总算哄好了高中生，高访惊觉自己给高中生的安全感也太少了吧，只是那么一点小事对方就会如此不安。自我检讨的同时也没忘了还深埋体内的两颗跳蛋，反正一样是哄孩子，干脆就双管齐下。

待沈浩然不再那么崩溃，只是还有些抽噎鼻子的时候，高访自己褪下了衬衫，仅剩里边一件已经被汗湿了的背心。在沈浩然的注视下又缓缓解开了皮带，烟灰色的底裤卡在臀缝中已经有一块被濡湿成了更深的颜色，内裤的脚管里拖拉出一根粉色的电线被用胶带贴在大腿上，“然然，叔叔给你赔罪，今天你想怎么做就怎么做。”

高访在一旁撅起屁股，肌肤白的几乎要与床单融为一体，圆润的臀尖肉高高翘起一颤一颤的昭示着高访的内穴收缩的有多么强烈。

被年上恋人哄得差不多又见到如此景色，沈浩然哪里还沉得住气，赶忙一把拉下高访的内裤。沾满黏腻液体的臀部一下子就晃了他的眼，“叔叔，你好多水哦…”

“都是因为你.....嗯.....还不快点帮我拿出来.....折腾一晚上了....又硬又硌得慌.......啊….没有你的舒服......”叔叔永远是你叔叔，仅仅两句话就撩的气血方刚的高中生鸡儿完全勃起，顶的校裤成了个小帐篷。

沈浩然也不多说，撕下胶布的动作换来高访的闷哼，他如此淫乱的样子被沈浩然完全看在眼里，仅存的一些羞耻感让他的耳尖通红。在遇到对方之前，高访甚至也不知道自己还有这样的一面。

“嗯啊......先关了......啊....别直接拔....啊！顶到那里了.....不...不行.....唔嗯......关....先关了.！”快速震动的椭圆形物体被牵扯着乱动，一头的尖端直接抵在了前列腺上，强烈的感官一下让高访抬不起头，十个脚趾蜷缩起来。

沈浩然觉得自己有些病态，就连这没有生命被他亲手放进高访体内的跳蛋都有些嫉妒，能让叔叔爽到哭的只有他！

快速从校服口袋里拿出遥控器，准备将电源关掉，可下一秒却听到高访压抑不住的惊声尖叫，“唔嗯…..然然.....！怎么......啊...啊......电........啊啊嗯.....好奇怪.........啊.......天！”本来还在期待跳蛋停止的高访不但没有等到，反而穴内还感受到一股中弱的电流，直接刺激打在前列腺上，几乎让他瞬间就要射精。

“叔叔，怎么了！”沈浩然紧张地看着高访，对方的样子好像有些不对劲。

“你....你是不是开了电击.....嗯啊.....电击档.....”高访喘着粗气，膝盖几乎要支撑不住，电流传遍全身，酥麻的感觉几乎要将他逼疯！再也受不了的反手夺过沈浩然手上的遥控器，却在聚焦后发现调档确实被按在OFF上，一阵不想的预感涌上心头。

随后沈浩然的动作更加坐实了他的猜测。

见高访难受的紧，沈浩然也不做多想，扯着粉色的连接线就要将两个塑料物拉扯出来，可突然......两根线是出来了......可跳蛋没有.......断了.......

有那么一秒高访和沈浩然大眼瞪小眼，沈浩然感觉又要哭，“叔叔，怎么办.....断在里边了......”生活经验毕竟浅薄，沈浩然手忙脚乱不知如何是好，明明是两人都鸡儿邦邦硬一触即发的情景，却偏偏因为无良商家闹得里外不是。

无法调档，又不停漏电，高访被震得腰软到不行。

“我帮你抠出来吧....”沈浩然也想不出别的办法，只能多挤了点润滑剂在手上和高访的臀尖，迅速的以三指扩张。内壁紧致的仿佛小一号的安全套，夹得沈浩然手指快要无法活动，微微的电流麻感让沈浩然多少感受到高访此刻的感受，不知道是否错觉，小穴的温度好像比平日更高了几分，“叔叔放松.......”

高访努力的控制，想要让括约肌不那么活跃，可根本是徒劳无功，持续不断震动和电流已经几乎要烧光他的神智。更糟糕的是，沈浩然的手指每每要接触到跳蛋的时候都会因为打滑而将小物件更往里边推，才没几下，沈浩然的中指都无法触摸到塑料硬物。

“嗯....太深了....要坏了......嗯哈......！”外面的跳蛋顺势将深处的跳蛋挤得根深，竟直接顶上了结肠处，剧烈的快感叫高访扬起了头，直接到达了高潮，没有来得及被抚慰的性器噗噗的冒着一股股精液。小背心已经完全湿透变成半透明的黏在皮肤上。浑身颤抖，小幅度的痉挛，完全的脱力感让高访再也支撑不住，卧倒在床铺上成虾米状蜷作一团，捂着肚子感受癫狂的快感。

那电流甚至还没有停下，反而因为体内流出的更多肠液扩散的更广，一下一下激得高访崩溃不已，几乎要被玩坏。

交往至今沈浩然也从未见过高访如此高潮的模样，双眼紧闭粗喘着气，屁股还在一颤一颤的吐出晶莹的液体。

叔叔性感万分的模样让沈浩然也躁动不已，但却也知道此刻自己什么都做不了。

对沈浩然来说是时间只过去了6、7分钟，可对高访来说却好像有半个世纪那么久，当他终于从过量的快感中缓过神，适应了些体内不安分的伪劣情趣用品时，他精明的大脑就开始快速转动着，思考自我解救的道路。

他可不想看到明天新闻热搜显示某上市企业CFO深夜就诊肛肠科的词条。

“我去浴室.....自己弄出来.....”高访挣扎着要起身，还好临时开房也没选什么总统大套，普通的大床房走两步就是盥洗室，高访夹着腿留下一句你别进来，便躲了进去。

CFO哪里有什么好办法，无非就是使点力自己排出来。

于是不听话的沈小朋友推开浴室的门就见到叔叔半跪在浴缸中，两根手指向后插入穴口向外扩张用力收缩臀肉的色情模样。

原本已经几乎要到穴口的跳蛋因为惊吓又被重新吞吃进肚子，顶在前列腺上。

“嗯……哈…”高访一下又爽的流下生理性的泪水，眼镜早就不知道被脱到哪里，迷迷糊糊的看着沈浩然，倒生出几分委屈的模样，“不是让你别进来吗……”张开腿近乎自慰的动作本就足够羞耻，还偏偏被一只盲目崇拜自己的小朋友看到。

“我想……”沈浩然也不知道此刻自己到底想干嘛，身体代替大脑活动一脚跨进浴缸将高访抱进怀里，让对方躺在自己结实的腹肌上。因为跪在浴缸里，高访的膝盖已经有些泛红，细白的双腿腿分别被扒开架在浴缸两侧，沈浩然亲吻着高访的头顶，试图从发胶味中搜寻到一些高访的体味，“叔叔，你继续……用力……深呼吸…”

沈浩然宽大的手掌还在高访的腹间抚摸，本意是想让对方放松，可配上台词却让高访觉得自己好像怀孕的妇人躺在产房准备生产似地。区别就是他要排出体外的不是孩子而是伪劣跳蛋，而他老公也不在身边而是在身下。

“嗯…啊……啊……”

努力挥去脑中奇怪的幻想，高访决定这次一定要把这两个玩意儿弄出来。修建整齐的指甲掐进沈浩然的小臂里，感受着震动一点一点挪到穴口，高访控制着呼吸，忽略背后沈浩然铿锵有力的心跳声。

“啵”“啵”地两下，跳蛋终于撑开穴口，离开了它折磨了一晚上的身体。

“叔叔，生出来了～”

生个锤子！

好了，现在高访确定这臭小子是故意的了！

可高访也不和他计较，本来就答应对方随便他怎么“做”，跳蛋终于排出去，被刺激的不断收缩流水的穴道叫嚣着想要被更大的东西填满。

高访收回腿用脚趾趾尖顶开了浴缸的龙头，身子向上挪了挪，让屁股摩擦过沈浩然完全勃起的性器，硬热的肉棒借着润滑的液体在臀缝中上下滑动，龟头时不时的抵住微张的穴口，磨的高访难耐的很。体验过被硕大贯穿的感觉就再也耐不住体内的空虚，细白的腕子轻转，拉过沈浩然与之对比粗壮的小臂，“然然.....快....摸摸我.......”迫不及地将对方的手指插入自己张合的穴口，与跳蛋全然不同的温热带来完全不一样的感受，“嗯哈......好多水......”

沈浩然不知道高访说的到底是从龙头里流出来的水，还是从他屁股里流出来的水。

“叔叔.....你里面好紧，不停咬着我的手指。”沈浩然情动不已，不断啄吻高访被蒸腾的热气熏得粉嫩的脖颈。

高访一遍享受着手指在体内快速的戳刺，一边撸动自己勃起的性器，全身都被情欲侵蚀，就连胸前的两点都瘙痒无比，想要沈浩然好好蹂躏一番。

拥有能够将少量痛感转化为快意的淫靡身体，高访不客气的拉过沈浩然另一只手抚慰硬挺的乳粒，小小的粉色肉珠子被拇指和食指捻揉、挤压、拉扯，沈浩然还会坏心的绕着乳晕打转几圈后突然刺激乳头，给高访一个措手不及。全身的敏感点都被好好照顾，可高访却还是感觉到丝丝的不满——一定是沈浩然还没进来的关系。

高访扭过头捕捉到沈浩然的唇，贪恋的吮吸着年轻的肉体，商场上牙尖嘴利的高访在情事上也不甘示弱，突起的犬齿叼着柔软的唇珠不轻不重的研磨着。唇齿间还故意透露出两声勾魂的呻吟，让沈浩然觉得再不好好肏弄这具身体就是滔天的罪孽一般。

化被动为主动，沈浩然低吼一声衔住高访的唇，双手用力，直接将对方的腰托抬起来，控制臀部肌肉将性器径直顶入了勾引他许久的男人的肠穴里。一点不客气直接整根没入，被跳蛋完全开拓过的内部也争气的将硕大全部吞吃进去，烫热的穴壁死死吸住茎身。

“唔……啊……”

自身的体重几乎完全压在交合的地方，硕大的头部如同主人一般莽撞一心只往深处探索，唇舌被吸吮的有多激烈，高访的后穴就夹的肉棒有多紧。说不上是浴缸里不断积累的热水更烫，还是埋在高访体内沈浩然的肉棒更烫。

“嗯啊.......然然.....好大.....舒服死了.....比跳蛋舒服多了.......你的肉棒好厉害.....”高访丝毫不掩饰自己的快感，成年人就要懂得在情事上取悦自己，高访撑着沈浩然弯起的膝盖上下扭动臀部来回吞吃着肉棍，“.......水....水都进去了.....好烫......但是然然的肉棒更烫.....干的叔叔好舒服......快动.....我腰酸......你快肏我.....把水捅出来.......”

沈浩然被高访开苞也不过是三个月之前，还未能对恋人如此放浪的叫床声形成免疫，红着一张脸努力的配合高访的要求。水已经漫过两人交合的地方，每次托举高访肏干的时候都会激起水声，一波接一波的声音昭示着这场性交有多么的激烈。

“......叔叔太骚了.....我怎么放心你出去谈生意.....对着别的客户也会撅着屁股求他们干吗？”

高访攥住沈浩然的裤腿，被小十数岁的少年穿着校服肏弄，背德的刺激感让高访更加舒爽，沈浩然的白色衬衫也被两人的汗水和浴缸激起的水花打湿，半透明的黏在身上，结实的胸肌、腹肌若隐若现，冰块格子一般抵着高访的后背，仅仅是这样就让高访兴奋的不行，被完全掌控将自己全部交给对方的感觉实在太好。

“不.....嗯哈.....叔叔只给......啊…..只给然然干.....”

海浪般的快感不断涌向高访的全身，肉棒每每进入的时候都会故意剐蹭过前列腺，这是沈浩然最喜欢的肏他的方式之一。高访也会配合的收紧穴道，让小朋友体会到和他一样的快乐，渐渐的神智开始涣散，在巨大肉茎的进攻下高访逐渐沉沦于欲望的深渊。

“........要射了.....嗯哈.....”

阴茎快速的抖动之后，终于达到了第二次高潮，大口喘着粗气感受沈浩然越来越快的顶弄，他知道对方也快要射了。

高访努力收缩着已经因高潮而紧致不已的穴道，他甚至可以感受到肉穴将龟头完全包裹起来，用肠道就可以描绘出沈浩然的形状。

........真的好大.....

沈浩然也快要达到顶峰，想着还没有戴套想要退出来射精，却被高访抓住手按在精瘦的小腹，“........唔嗯.....然然.....射在里面........把精液射给叔叔......叔叔下次再给你生蛋.....”隔着肚皮沈浩然甚至可以感受到自己不断顶弄的头部，没有下限的淫声浪语烧坏了少年人的头脑，再怎么夹紧屁股都控制不住射精的冲动，下一秒就将白灼的液体尽数交代在高访的体内，烫的男人不断抽动身体，仰着头，发丝隔着衬衣磨蹭沈浩然的胸膛，好似在撩起下一把火。

休息片刻，待沈浩然将湿透的衣服全部脱掉抱着高访准备洗个温馨的鸳鸳浴，却不想高访号称还没有弥补对沈浩然造成的精神创伤，硬是一边抠挖着刚射进去的精液一边喊着要然然再射新鲜的进去。

直到夜间沈浩然叫上客房服务弥补高访没吃完的晚餐的时候，两人都已经射无可射了~


End file.
